


Addiction

by Sarcastic_Asshole



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Modern AU, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:04:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8829799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Asshole/pseuds/Sarcastic_Asshole
Summary: He was addictive, yet as toxic as the cigarette that hung off his perfectly plump lips, lazy and burning as slow as an ember. It was in that moment that Levi had realised what he had done. He’d relapsed and given into the addictive poison that is his Ex. Having given into temptation and be seduced once more by those lips, those eyes, that body…Levi realised then, tangled in the too familiar messy white sheets, that he was never going to rid himself of the lethal drug called Erwin Smith.(First Fic, be gentle on me :) )





	

It was mid-morning of a lazy, quiet Sunday. The first thing Levi focused on when his eyes fluttered open, was the intense orange glow streaming from thin white curtains, gently flowing from the breeze that entered the musky room through the lightly opened window. The second thing the raven registered was the intense pounding echoing inside his skull, the stale taste that invaded his mouth and the distinct smell of sex that lingered in the room. And the third… was the side of a muscular man propped against the pillows of the bedframe. His hazy eyes trailed from those muscles on his abs to his biceps, neck, the sharp stubbly jaw, the cigarette hanging from plump lips before finally landing on those sharp, sky blue eyes that regarded him emotionlessly.

Levi blinked as their eye contact lasted a solid moment before he looked away, not bothering to process what happened just yet. He swallowed and groaned a little as he sat up, hissing from the sharp pain in his ass. What the hell happened last night? Sighing, he slowly moved to get out of familiar bed, to notice that he was in face incredibly naked from the cool breeze that washed over his body. He bit his bottom lip, and carefully began to stand, milky thighs trembling slightly before it all got too much and he sat back down, covering himself hastily with the messy white sheets.

Eventually, as he leaned over and rubbed his aching temples, memories of last night rolled back into his brain, eyes shooting open in regret and sadness. “No we didn’t” he denied quietly into the silent room. Last night, drinking in the usual bar, meeting Erwin once more and avoiding him like the plague. Getting shitfaced drunk with Hanji, fighting with Erwin, kissing Erwin, going to Erwin’s place…fucking Erwin. It was hazy, but clear enough to decipher what happened and God, did Levi feel sick.  
The blond himself calmly removed the cigarette from his mouth, releasing a long line of smoke in front of him as he stared at the bruised marks on the curves and lines of Levi’s back and neck. Soon, the blond a heavy sigh as he cast his gaze at the sheets draped on his lap “Levi-” he began before being abruptly interrupted by the raven. “Shut the fuck up. I told you not to fucking touch or see me again” he more or less hissed at the blond. Finally Levi lifted his eyes to glare daggers at Erwin “Stop fucking around with me and fuck off” he snapped, punching his arm with all the energy he had, which by the way wasn’t an awful lot and the blond barely flinched. Instead he just stubbed out the cigarette and blew one more toxic breath out of his lungs and pinned Levi down without a word. The raven in question protesting loudly and kicking out the best he could, frustrated and betrayed as his own body couldn’t put up much of a fight. Instead, after a couple minutes, they just stared each other out, the set of steel grey eyes challenging and the crystal blue understanding and oddly patient.

“You love me Levi” Erwin spoke out of the blue eventually, Levi’s breath and heart stopping for a moment as he stared up in disbelief and shock. “W-what…ahem, what gave you that idea?” he muttered, his gaze relenting and cast to the side, away and hiding the vulnerability that sentence gave him. “Last night…You said it. You moaned it Levi and you confessed to me” the blond spoke calmly and deeply, jaw clenching.

It was silent for a good few minutes before a tear ran down Levi’s temple from where he laid and stared up at him one more, “You left me,” he whispered, voice weaker than ever, “you fucking left me for /her/.”. Erwin’s sighed deeply and he closed his eyes with his brows furrowed “It was a mista-“ he began, “No! I was your mistake” Levi butted in loudly, hurt and heartbreak shining through in his eyes. The blond swallowed thickly and shook his head “Levi…please, /she/ was the mistake, and I was a fool… I still love you. So much” he says soothingly, the words flowing through Levi’s ears like soft velvet, his body already relaxing and giving into the poison Erwin was feeding him. Those soft, silky words, melting away Levi’s resolve.

And just like that, intoxicated by the sweet words flowing from Erwin’s lips, Levi’s grey eyes closed and his cupid bow lips melted against him, drinking in that addictive toxin. He was pinned there, vulnerable and bared out to the cheating Ex; the addiction he relapsed into and now wondering when exactly he’ll reach that fatal dose that Erwin could deal easily to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that train-wreck of a fic. As I mentioned, it's my first, I was incredibly bored and procrastinating as per my specialty. Thanks, any comments please let me know and feel free to let me know if you liked it or whatever. Ciao~


End file.
